Mistletoe
by dwindling flame
Summary: "Ne, Tsuna? What do you want for Christmas?" Christmas. A time of joy and togetherness. A time of giving and receiving... but just what would Tsuna be giving this Christmas? 0027 EnmaxTsuna discontinued


**©dwindlingflame**

Hello~ I've come with yaoi. X) This story is mostly AU. This takes place a few years in the future. Tsuna is 18, he's in his first year of college. He's still going to be the boss of Vongola. He can't be in middle school forever. :P

Now... I know nothing about how Japanese Universities work, so I'm not going to be getting too much into details, but I've got it in a mostly American-esq setting. You know; roommates, lofted beds, that kind of stuff. So disregard the battle of Vongola and Shimon... We'll just assume that Tsuna did in fact find the letter and the attack never happened. We're focusing on the romance between Enma and Tsuna. M'kay?

M'kay.

Let's get started~

* * *

_Mistletoe_

_

* * *

_

Tsuna sighed, stared at his laptop, chewing on his bottom lip. _'Cosign of 45 degrees is... Uhh... Oh!'_ Tsuna wrote down the number on a piece of paper, trying to figure out the rest of the problem in his mind.

"Ne, Enma-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna do my math homework?"

"No."

Tsuna pouted, turning around to look up on his bed. He could see locks of red hair sprawled out over his bed. "Gee, thanks... Jerk."

"Anytime."

Tsuna sighed, looking back at his pre-calculus homework.

Why was he taking this class again...?

Honestly, he didn't find this too hard (shocker!), but he really didn't want to do another question that asked him to find all 6 trigonometric values. In all honesty, he couldn't give a fuck what they were... He knew how to do it, so why did he have to keep practicing? This was his 23rd problem like this. It was rather irritating...

He wasn't "No-Good Tsuna" anymore. After graduating middle school, Tsuna began taking his work more seriously. With all that's happened in his life, Tsuna found himself getting better at his work, even if learning some material took some time. When he graduated high school, he figured that he'd be done. He had accepted that he would be the 10th boss of the Vongola family, and Shimon had their name restored as a powerful family. Accepting it wasn't enough, however.

Reborn decided he should go to college and continue his education, majoring in Business and Leadership. He said it would make being a mafia boss much easier.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. Reborn would say anything to get him to go to school. But then again, it was better than being beaten the the barrel of a gun shoved in his mouth.

Letting out a small whine, Tsuna entered the answer into the computer, clicking "submit". A bright green check with the word "correct" popped up on the screen. "Enma-kuuuun!"

"No."

"But I've only got a few more leftttttt."

"No."

"But you already did it!"

Enma sighed, rolling over on his stomach. Looking down from Tsuna's bed, he was met with large, puppy dog eyes and a quivering lower lip. Enma stared at Tsuna, giving him a dull look. "Fine."

Tsuna grinned, turning back to his computer. He leaned to the left, giving Enma a clear view of the next problem on the computer screen. The red head crawled forward, resting one arm on Tsuna's shoulder to keep his balance while the other reached out to the computer. Tsuna felt a small blush rising up to his cheeks as the older boy stared at the screen, his face twisted into one of concentration.

Tsuna stared at him, his heart rate picking up slightly.

Tsuna wasn't sure how they managed to act so comfortable with each other after Tsuna's failed attempt at a confession.

Okay... he couldn't call that a confession, honestly. A few weeks ago, Tsuna decided that he'd... drop some subtle hints to Enma. He wouldn't leave the red head's side. He'd do what he thought was flirting. He'd make jokes about what they'd be like as a couple. What confused him is that Enma always played along. So one day, Tsuna _nonchalantly_ asked Enma if he thought Tsuna was "dating material".

Genius, yes?

Of course, Enma responded positively, saying that Tsuna would make any person happy. Tsuna wasn't sure what to think about that. He couldn't just tell Enma that he had a crush on him. He wasn't even sure if Enma swung that way!

So Tsuna dropped the topic, but he never got over his crush, which seemed to grow everyday.

"There. You're lucky I remembered those."

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Enma. "Ah! Thank you!" Tsuna grunted when Enma put all his weight on his shoulder, pushing himself back up onto the bed. Tsuna inwardly sighed at the loss of closeness but otherwise said nothing.

Turning back to the computer, Tsuna closed his homework. Sometimes he wondered why he had to go to college.

A small silence fell over the two boys as Tsuna began browsing the internet idly. He had no idea what Enma was doing on his bed. The boy was quiet. He could hear him shuffling occasionally, or maybe letting out a cough here and there, but he was still unusually quiet. It was rather nerve-wrecking.

Maybe he should start a conversation. But what if Enma just didn't feel like talking right now? Tsuna frowned. Maybe... No... Or he could-. No... They could play a game! But what? Something funny? Serious? Bloody? RPG? Arcade? Super Mario? Tsuna rubbed his head in thought. Or maybe...

"Ne, Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked. "Y-yeah?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"...Huh?" Tsuna folded his arms, hearing Enma shuffle on the bed behind him. "Christmas? I don't know. It's only September. I didn't think that far ahead. Why?"

"Just curious."

Another silence fell between the two. Now Tsuna was curious but he wasn't sure how to ask Enma what he was thinking. Luckily, he didn't have to since Enma decided to call his name once again.

"Hey, Tsuna. Look up."

Tsuna raised and eyebrow. He raised his head, glancing up to see what Enma wanted him to. Over his head, there was a rich green plant with various milky white berries. "Eh?" Tsuna turned to face Enma, getting a better look at the plant and the boy who was holding it. "Is that... a mistl-"

Tsuna blink as his lips were taken hostage by a pair of soft, wandering lips. Tsuna's face exploded, his blood rushing to his cheeks.

Enma pulled away, smiling softly as he stared at Tsuna's blushing face.

"Uh... I.. Uh... You... What...?" Tsuna sputtered. His face was so hot he was sure steam was coming out of his ears.

Enma grinned, "I'm not sure if the mistletoe works when it isn't Christmas but... Who cares, right?" Enma pulled away from him, sitting up on Tsuna's bed. The brunette looked up, staring at Enma, almost demanding answers. "You know what I want for Christmas?" Enma's eyes bore into Tsuna's.

Tsuna swallowed thickly. Enma's darkened gaze was making him feel... uncomfortable. Why was he looking at him that way...? "I... I don't know."

Enma smirked and brought his head closer to Tsuna's, holding the mistletoe above their head. Reaching up, he pulled off one of the berries. "You don't...?"

Tsuna sputtered erratically. "N-n-n-no."

Enma smirked.

Tsuna melted. "W-what do you want?"

Enma shrugged, planting another soft kiss on Tsuna's lips. "It's a secret."

Tsuna pouted, watching as Enma removed another berry. The red head pulled away from him, sitting back up on the bed. He put the mistletoe down before flopping on his back, letting another silence fall over them.

Tsuna blinked. Did Enma really just kiss him, _twice_, and then act like nothing happened? What the hell?

Frowning deeply, Tsuna turned back to his computer, crossing his arms as he slouched in his seat. How dare him! Did he not realize that he was just playing with Tsuna's feelings? He really liked Enma and while this very odd occurrence made Tsuna realize that Enma may be a little on the homo-homo side, which was a plus... Did Enma like him? He sure hoped so. Why else would he kiss him? A mistletoe in September definitely wasn't a reason to kiss someone...

"Ne, Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"You like me, don't you?"

Tsuna choked on air. God, Enma was so... _direct_ today. Tsuna stayed silent, biting his lip as his face heat up once more. Was he supposed to say anything to that? If Enma knew that he liked him, why didn't he do anything about it? Was it because Enma didn't feel the same? Tsuna was almost worried. He hadn't dealt with rejection too much in his life. After his feelings for Kyoko started fading, it was quickly replaced by a strong liking for Enma. They had been friends for 3 (almost 4) years now. They'd gone to hell and back together. He was sure he could deal with rejection as long as things didn't change between them, right?

He heard Enma sigh. Tsuna tensed. _'Here it comes...'_

"It's okay if you like me... I like you too."

Tsuna blinked. "You what?" Turning around, Tsuna got up on his knees, peaking over the top of the bed at Enma. The boy was on his back, staring up at the ceiling with his arms folded under his head. Enma lifted his head, looking down at the curious face of his friend.

Enma smiled. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"A-a little."

"Oh."

How awkward could this be? Honestly...

Tsuna said nothing, looking down at his hands which were gripping on to the edge of the bed nervously. "S-so..."

Enma rolled on his side, turning his body so that his face was facing Tsuna's. "Wanna be mine? You can be my Christmas date; when it gets here, of course."

Tsuna licked his lips, nodding silently. Enma beamed at him, his face flushing for the first time that night. Tsuna thought that it was... cute. "So does this mean that we're together?"

Enma crawled closer to Tsuna, nodding. "If you want." Tsuna grinned back at him.

"Yeah. I want to."

Enma pressed his forehead to Tsuna's, staring in those bright, honey colored eyes. "Good." he whispered, pressing his lips to Tsuna's once more.

Tsuna smiled, letting their lips melt together.

* * *

Tsuna smiled, leaning closer to Enma as the fire before him illuminated his face. The red head wrapped his arm around Tsuna's shoulders, resting his head on top of Tsuna's. Tsuna enjoyed the warmth of fire and Enma's body, as he listened to the gentle ticking of the clock in the family area. To their left, the Christmas tree stood, adorned in ornaments and lights. Beneath it were various wrapped gifts of all shapes and sizes.

It had been almost 4 months since Tsuna and Enma had gotten together. Throughout those months, Tsuna still never found out what Enma wanted for Christmas.

"It's almost time." Tsuna whispered, looking up at the clock. It was 11:57; 3 more minutes until Christmas. He sat with Enma, their presents for each other lying on the ground next to them. They had decided that they would share one gift with each other at the stroke of midnight. Tsuna was a bit nervous. He hoped that Enma liked his gift.

"Yeah." Enma shifted, crossing his legs. 11:58. Tsuna sighed softly, burying his nose in Enma's neck. He felt Enma shiver slightly, causing a smile to rise on Tsuna's lips. Tsuna planted small, butterfly kisses on Enma's neck, enjoying the small shivers that ran through Enma's body. Enma tilted his head to the side, allowing Tsuna's lips to tickle his flesh.

Tsuna reached down to the box besides him, resting it on his lap as he continued to tickle Enma's skin.

"Quit it." Enma whined. Tsuna giggled, placing a firm, open mouthed kiss on Enma's jaw before pulling away. Tsuna stuck his tongue out playfully, only to squeak when Enma captured his tongue, pulling it into his mouth. Tsuna grinned against Enma's lips, wrapping his arms around Enma's neck, while Enma's arms came to rest on Tsuna's waist.

Tsuna responded eagerly to the kiss, allowing his tongue to playfully wrestle with his lover's. The lingering taste of hot chocolate was on Enma's lips. Tsuna liked it. Licking at Enma's lips, Tsuna savored the flavor of hot chocolate and Enma just before he heard a low, beeping sound that caused them to pull away.

Enma looked down at his watch, pressing the button at the side that turned off his alarm. Enma looked up at Tsuna, a small smile crossing his lips. "Merry Christmas." He whispered, giving Tsuna just enough time to say it back before pressing their lips together.

Their kiss was gentle and short lived.

When they pulled away, Enma smiled at Tsuna, holding out a small box for him to take. It was at that moment that Tsuna held his own box out, a red tint spraying across his nose. Exchanging their gifts, both boys sat their, holding their respective boxes.

"You first." Tsuna said, turning to face Enma. Sitting with his legs underneath him, Tsuna scooted closer to Enma who sat back on his bottom, spreading his legs. Tsuna crawled forward, sitting down between Enma's spread legs, watching him expectantly.

Enma nodded and began ripping off the bright wrapping paper. As soon as it was off, he opened the plain brown box before him. Looking inside, Enma stared for a moment, before a small smile made his way onto his lips. "You..."

Tsuna blushed as Enma pulled out a small plush panda that had a strategically placed circular band-aid over its nose. The panda was clad in a cute, red vest with the numbers "27" sewn into the back. Enma snickered. "You're so cute." he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Tsuna's nose. "I love it."

Tsuna smiled, despite his blush. "You'd better. Who knew that such a _tough man_ like yourself had a soft spot for pandas." Tsuna wiggled his brow. Enma's face flushed.

"S-shut up!" Tsuna laughed quietly, making Enma's face heat up more as he pulled the panda closer to his chest. "Just open yours!"

Tsuna chuckled and looked down at his own, smaller box. Unwrapping it, Tsuna took out the small, pink box in it. Flipping open the box, Tsuna let out a small gasp of surprise. In the box was the most gorgeous titanium bracelet with two gems in it. The one on the left was a very beautiful sky blue topaz gem while the other on the right was a dirty red/brown garnet stone. "E-enma. It's beautiful."

Enma smiled at him shyly, "Do you like it?"

Tsuna nodded eagerly, putting the bracelet on his left wrist. "I love it." Tsuna beamed, looking up at Enma with large, grateful eyes.

Enma returned his smile, reaching out to play with Tsuna's bracelet. "Really?"

Tsuna's eyes softened as he climbed forward, crawling onto Enma's lap. Wrapping his arms around Enma's neck, Tsuna brought their faces closer, brushing their noses together, "Yes. Really." Tsuna closed the gap between their lips.

Enma's fingers lingered on the bracelet while his other hand reached down to the small of Tsuna's back. Tsuna's tongue trailed slowly along the curve of Enma's lips. Enma sighed into the kiss, letting his tongue gut out to meet Tsuna's. Tsuna pressed his body closer to Enma's, tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

Enma pushed forward, holding on to Tsuna's body as he lowered him to the floor, crawling on top of him. Tsuna spread his legs, allowing Enma to crawl in between, pressing their chest's together. Tsuna's hand laced into Enma's hair. One of Enma's trailed along Tsuna's side, sending shivers up the boy's spine.

"Mmmph... En-Enma-kun?" Tsuna whispered in between kisses. Enma pulled away from the kiss and began planting small kisses on Tsuna's cheek.

"Yeah?"

Tsuna smiled, "I love you."

Enma paused, looking into Tsuna's eyes. Smiling gently, Enma buried his head into Tsuna's shoulder, letting his fingers trail lazily along the curve of Tsuna's waist.

"I love you too."

* * *

TBC

* * *

So honestly, I kinda... don't like how this chapter turned out. I've been under a LOT of stress lately so it's been taking a toll on my writing. Sorry guys. I'll try and make it better in future chapters. I just promised that this would be released today... Updates will be slow, however, until I can get back into the swing of things. Okay? Bear with me, guys. Thanks. -heart-


End file.
